The Only One
by randomtuna13
Summary: Pada akhirnya, Dewa-Dewi berpikir dia terlalu kuat dan terlalu berbahaya. Maka, Mereka harus mengakhiri hidupnya.. (untuk event Festival Fandom Barat)


**THE ONLY ONE**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and any fictional characters in it © Rick Riordan

Plot and dialogues are made-up © Me

Original Photo for Cover © saya lupa dapet darimana ._. pokoknya bukan punya saya :'3

I gained no advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Note :**

Fic ini diikutsertakan dalam event FANDOM BARAT yang diselenggarakan oleh Senpai Yuuchi Finare.

 **Warning :**

AR!, AE!, OOC(?), Dead!Percy (hiks T-T) :'v

 **Summary :**

Pada akhirnya, Dewa-Dewi berpikir dia terlalu kuat dan terlalu berbahaya. Maka, Mereka harus mengakhiri hidupnya..

* * *

THE ONLY ONE

" _How do I live without the ones I love?"_

* * *

Keputusan sudah dibuat. Ini adalah kesepakatan Para Maha Kuasa. Siapa Annabeth Chase mempertanyakan itu semua? _SIAPA Annabeth?_ Rasanya Annabeth ingin berteriak.

 _Aku kekasihnya. Aku orang yang akan hancur jika dia mati. Bagaimana aku hidup tanpa orang yang kucintai? Bagaimana aku hidup jika alasan terbesarku untuk hidup dimusnahkan?_

Annabeth tidak bisa lagi menangis. Air matanya sudah terkuras habis. Ia juga tidak bisa lagi bicara apapun. Suaranya seolah menghilang. Tentu saja, sebagian besar esensi hidup Annabeth Chase lenyap sejak kematian Percy Jackson. Sejak para dewa memutuskan bahwa Sang Putra Poseidon terlalu kuat untuk hidup sebagai manusia. Terlalu berbahaya. Dan bukankah Percy sendiri yang menolak dijadikan Dewa Minor? Ia sendiri yang menolak pemberian Dewa. Dan itulah keputusannya. Suka atau tidak, Annabeth harus menerimanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa protes, lewat Ibunya Sang Dewi Athena. Karena Ibunya juga menyetujui keputusan itu.

Ironis bukan? Annabeth benci Ibunya. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Ibunya, sekalipun Ibunya adalah Dewi.

Annabeth terduduk dan menatap hampa sesuatu di kejauhan. Seolah ia berharap ia dapat melihat Percy, dan laki-laki itu akan berkata pada Annabeth bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Bahwa dirinya masih berada di sisi Annabeth dan akan selalu berada di sana, hingga Moirae menggunting benang kehidupan mereka.

Napas Annabeth tercekat. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Ia _justru_ ingin berhenti bernapas. Ia akan menyusul Percy kemanapun laki-laki itu pergi. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Ia akan menjadi Julietnya Percy. Ia akan mati bersama Percy.

###

Malcolm yang menemukan Annabeth pingsan di pemakaman itu. Tubuh gadis itu kurus dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Malcolm sampai berpikir dengan panik, bahwa ia sudah terlambat. Untung saja belum. Ia segera memanggil beberapa pekemah lain untuk menggotong tubuh Annabeth ke pondok Apollo untuk penyembuhan.

Will yang menangani Annabeth. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menghela napas dengan sedih. Sesungguhnya hampir semuanya merasa sedih. Tidak peduli dari pondok berapa mereka berasal. Semuanya mengenal Annabeth Chase. Gadis pemberani yang sudah menjadi _partner_ Percy selama laki-laki itu berada di Perkemahan Blasteran. Gadis itu adalah tangan kanan.. bukan, gadis itu adalah bagian dari Percy. Mereka adalah satu yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kini, ketika Dewa memisahkan mereka, inilah yang terjadi.

Mungkin bukan hanya Annabeth yang merasa kehilangan. Para pekemah, Ibunya Sally Jackson (—sekarang Sally Blofis), Grover, Pemburu Artemis, dan Tyson. Tapi, tidak ada yang merasa hancur sejak Percy meninggal, selain Annabeth.

Gadis itu kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Karena, bisakah kau hidup hanya dengan sebagian dari dirimu?

###

Kesehatan Annabeth memburuk. Ia menolak makan. Ia menolak Nektar ataupun Ambrosia. Pernah Clarisse yang bertugas menjagainya, berkeras memaksa Annabeth makan sesuap ambrosia —lebih karena ia tidak tega melihat gadis itu. Dan hasilnya Annabeth menjerit tak terkendali. Ia mengamuk dan menangis. Membuat Clarisse menyesali perbuatannya.

"SINGKIRKAN! APA INI YANG KALIAN MAU? MEMBUATKU HIDUP SEMENTARA KALIAN MEMBUNUHNYA?!"

Annabeth membuat seluruh pondok diam. Mereka tahu, bukan pekemah yang dimaksud Annabeth. _Kalian_ itu adalah Para Dewa.

###

Athena menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak biasanya menampakkan segala jenis emosi yang dirasakannya. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Dionysus mau tidak mau membuat hatinya melesak. Bukannya ia tidak memperhatikan. Tapi, rasanya lebih buruk jika hal ini diketahui seluruh keluarganya.

"Gadis itu depresi." Itu yang dikatakan Dionysus. Ia tidak menyebut nama Annabeth, tapi, seluruh keluarganya tahu bahwa putrinyalah yang sedang dibicarakan. Bahkan Dionysus memperhalus kata 'gila' dengan kata 'depresi'. Kebaikan yang jarang dilakukannya.

Zeus membisu. Ia mengharap Athena untuk bicara. Karena, sesungguhnya ide pemusnahan Percy Jackson adalah ide Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan. Dan kini, keputusan itu berimplikasi pada putrinya.

Poseidon tidak hadir dalam rapat itu. Ia menolak pergi ke Olympus dan menawarkan Triton untuk mewakilinya. Dewan menolak, sehingga kursi nelayan itu kosong. Lagipula, bukankah pendapatnya tak lagi penting? Para Dewa telah memutuskan untuk melenyapkan putranya, bahkan setelah ia menolak habis-habisan. Kini, ia harus hadir untuk mendiskusikan bagaimana implikasinya pada anak Dewa yang lain? Athena diam-diam menyetujui jalan pemikiran Poseidon.

Athena berdehem. "Aku tidak suka rencanaku berjalan tidak lancar."

Zeus mengangkat alisnya sebagai isyarat untuk meneruskan perkataannya. Athena meneruskan.

"Keputusan Dewan untuk melenyapkan Perseus Jackson telah menimbulkan akibat yang buruk bagi putriku. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, ia berniat bunuh diri."

"Ah, cinta ala Romeo dan Juliet ya!" timpal Aphrodite. Athena merengut atas interupsi yang dinilai tidak penting.

"Hanya putrimu?" kata Artemis tajam. Athena heran melihat reaksinya. Selama ini, Artemis justru lebih dikenal anti-pria ketimbang dirinya. Kenapa kini Dewi Bulan itu bersikap sinis? "Kau kini mempertanyakan keputusan Dewan hanya gara-gara putrimu? Tidakkah kau pikirkan ini sebelumnya, Saudariku? Sebelum kau memutuskan melenyap anak itu, jika kau kurang jelas."

Athena tidak bisa merasa tidak tersinggung. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah merasa jika keputusannya adalah yang paling baik dan bijak. Kenapa Artemis mempertanyakannya?

"Kau tidak memikirkan satu hal yang paling penting 'kan, Saudariku?" Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Aphrodite angkat bicara. "Cinta, Saudariku yang baik. Cinta. Kau tidak mempertimbangkan soal itu bukan? Terkadang perasaan bisa lebih mematikan dari senjata apapun."

###

" _The best cure in the world? Your presence."_

Annabeth kembali ke tanah berumput hijau itu saat kesehatannya agak membaik. Will menyuntiknya dengan Nektar dan Ambrosia cair untuk membantu memulihkan kesehatannya, karena gadis itu menolak makan dan minum. Itupun harus dilakukan saat Annabeth terlelap. Karena gadis itu mengamuk jika tahu akan disuntik.

Rumput hijau yang terhampar terasa empuk ketika diinjak. Annabeth membayangkan dirinya dan Percy bergandengan tangan menyusuri lembah yang hijau tanpa alas kaki. Merasakan rerumputan menggelitik telapak kaki. Menghirup bau bunga-bungaan. Menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari.

Bayangan itu membuat hatinya sesak. Membuat ia kembali ingin menangis.

Nisan dari marmer berwarna abu-abu itu masih ada di sana. Lambang trisula yang berkilau di permukaannya, memantulkan cahaya matahari. Seolah membuat ilusi di depan mata Annabeth bahwa ada sosok Percy di hadapannya. Nyata. Hidup. Tersenyum jail padanya.

Annabeth terduduk lemas. Kakinya seolah terbuat dari agar-agar, dan tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya yang tidak seberapa. Mata kelabunya mengerjap pelan. Seolah ingin meyakinkan otaknya bahwa itu benar-benar Percy. Percy yang dicintainya.

"Halo, Gadis Bijak."

Itu suara Percy.

###

Harus diakuinya, Hera kali ini bertindak benar, begitu pikir Athena sembari menatap visi yang dibawakan Hermes. Hatinya terasa ringan saat melihat putrinya bisa kembali tertawa. Saat putrinya kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Hanya karena Athena, Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta Hades mengembalikan Perseus Jackson ke Dunia Atas.

 _Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Annabeth bahagia._

Athena tersenyum mengingat tatapan segan Poseidon saat ia bertemu dengannya di Olympus. Tidak ada kata-kata, tapi Athena tahu walaupun ia sudah membuat kesalahan yang fatal, ia telah memperbaikinya.

###

"Bagaimana rasanya mati?" tanya Annabeth saat ia dan Percy berbaring di tanah berumput hijau itu. Malam yang indah, berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang tersebar bagai berlian. Rasi Pemanah. Mengingatkannya pada Zöe Nightshade.

Percy menoleh dan menatap wajah Annabeth. Gadis itu ingin menangis lagi. Ia sangat suka menatap mata hijau laut Percy. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan laki-laki di sampingnya lagi.

"Tidak buruk kok." Jawab Percy santai, sembari mengkaitkan rambut pirang Annabeth ke telinganya. Annabeth bergidik. Sentuhan itu membuatnya mengigil. Betapa ia menginginkan hal ini. Betapa Annabeth ingin Percy menyentuhnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Percy melepaskannya.

"Percy.." Suara pelan Annabeth bergetar. Kedua matanya tertutup, mencoba menghalangi airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tidak ingin Percy melihatnya menangis.

Percy berbisik, "Ya, Annabeth?"

Gerakan spontan yang tidak pernah dipikirkan Annabeth sebelumnya. Setidaknya ia tidak membayangkan latarnya adalah pemakaman dengan nisan Percy masih tertanam di sana. Tapi, toh, ia tidak peduli. Percy _hidup_ di sampingnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan hal yang lainnya.

Annabeth mencodongkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Percy. Bibir yang terasa asin dan hangat. Lembut. Dan hidup. Annabeth tidak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur.

"Jangan mati lagi ya." Bisiknya.

###

 _Jika aku hidup,_

 _aku ingin alasanku untuk itu adalah dirimu._

 _Jika aku mati,_

 _aku ingin alasanku untuk itu adalah untuk bersamamu._

 _Asalkan kita bersama,_

 _Asalkan kita berdua,_

 _Aku akan melakukan apapun._

 _Karena hanya kau satu-satunya,_

 _Esensiku, alasanku, hidupku._

 _Kita adalah satu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

###

 **A/N**

HUWAAAAAAA, fandomnya PJO mana? Ciee baper /plak/ :"D Jujur, ini cerita terbaper saya (padahal baru bikin 2 fic) jajaja XD Prompt cerita ini (dasar dari plot) saya ambil dari sebuah pic yang terlintas di TL saya. Udah saya download dari dulu, dan pas ngubek-ngubek komputer akhirnya ketemu dan jadilah fic baper ini :''D Yg jadi pembuka fic ini adalah lirik lagu dari Avenged Sevenfold yang berjudul So Far Away (langsung terpikir di benak saya, sejak saya ngetik fic ini) Btw, puisinya abal-abal banget yak :'D Duh, gitu tuh kalo saya baper, jadi sok puitis /dilemparin Logan Lerman/ *eh

Sedikit curhat ya, saya sebenernya berniat bikin ini sad-ending, tapi saya nggak tega melihat OTP saya menderita. Bahkan saya udah merasa nista sekali bikin Persassy mati, apalagi kalo saya 'ngebunuh' Annabae :'c

Eh, tapi tapi apa ada yang pengen lihat versi sad-ending? Kasih tau saya :'v Ntar saya bikinin /plak/

RnR ya? Nggak maksa kok :'D Asal udah bikin kalian pada baper, saya sudah senang 3


End file.
